Jelly Bean Notes
by SEXYDimbles
Summary: We knew from the start, we can't be. We just can't be, you have to understand ... So why am I still holding you in my arms? A single tear escaped his eyes as he held on tighter to the bookworm Granger.
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day where Hermione Jane Granger laid beneath the pile of books drowning her self as tiny little chills ran down her spine from the cold stony floors.

She was certain no one would bother her here.

Nobody knew of it but her or at least she thought nobody did and of course the librarian. Probably because them two were the only ones brave enough to stay in the library after curfew.

As she lay there she was certain the librarian would be arriving soon to tell her to leave. She always did. In about ten minutes it would be curfew and Filch would scurry around the school looking for misbehaving children and she needed to get back to the common rooms quick before Filch came and busted her again but as of now she really didn't care. Apathy was overwhelming inside of her like a life sucking leech starved for years.

She really wished as times like these she would just disappear into one of her novels.

Live a life of fairytale, where her handsome prince came and swept her off her feet. She sure was a dreamer since fairytales were exactly what they were, fairytales. Reality and Fantasies never mingled well together and she was taught that lesson years ago. The rules of reality never worked like the ones of her novels, it was scientifically and physically impossible. Reality always found mischievous ways to shatter the mirage of happiness.

After six years of fighting Death Eaters and seeing the deaths of her loved ones.. it was hard to keep yourself sane and optimistic you know? Things only got harder after the resurrection of Voldermort. That bloody mother fucker wouldn't die; someone just had to revive the damned bastard, that stupid rat man...

He thought that by resurrecting Voldermort, he would award him richly.. which was obviously only in his dreams since Voldermort still treated him like dirt. Everyone knew that. Because of that stupidly blind rat man, everyone had to suffer and face the consequences of death and fear for years.

Another thing bothering Hermione Granger was the fact that the Halloween Dance was coming up soon and she didn't have a date. Harry was obviously going with Ginny after all, they were going out for the last six months and Ron Weasley, ohhhh... that boy… she didn't even want to think about him.

He had the guts to confess his 'love' for her weeks before and than right after he went ahead and asked Lavender Brown to the dance instead of her. He made no sense at all and before he pulled off this stupid prank she was actually considering giving the chit a chance too. She knew that she wasn't that pretty but she knew that she wasn't butt ugly either. She was decent to look at; at least that was what she thought…wasn't she? No she wouldn't think about that now, there were always other days to drown youself in self pity...

"Hermione dear, it's time for you to go. I knew I would find you here. Come now hurry up, time to go before Filch comes." With a soft voice the librarian smiled down at Hermione.

She didn't even hear the librarian walk up to her.

Was she that lost into her thoughts?

Opening one eyes, Hermione sheepishly smiled back at the librarian's kind face.

"Sorry Ms.Hippocruff… I'll get going soon. Ill clean up here for you if you dont mind. You could go ahead and start closing. Good night and thank you."

With a gentle weary smile the librarian walked away leaving Hermione to clean up after herself.

"Thank you Hermione. Get back safely." and she was gone.

After putting all fifty books back up into the right shelves, which wasn't very hard since she had her trusty magical wand. Too tired to walk all the way back to the common rooms, Hermione decided to take a little short cut to the common rooms. After going on many of her adventures with Harry and Ron, she was an expert on secret passages.

Discreetly she opened the little door behind the statue next to the library making sure no one saw her.

As she entered into the dark stony walls of the secret passage way, something didn't feel right. Too tired to think straight she just shook it off and continued on with her little mission : To get back to the common rooms without being seen by Filch or his damned cat Mrs.Norris that caused so much trouble for her in the past and the present.

That cat was everywhere, maybe the cat had magical abilities... who knew, that was besides the point.

Anyways, she continued down the dark pathway and took many twists and turns but this time something was wrong or different...?

She couldn't really put her finger on it but something was different that was for sure, but she knew she was going the right way. She thought twice in going back the way she came.. but if she did head back to toward the library she risked getting caught by Filch.. No!

She was a Gryffindor and she was NOT scared, besides what could possibly go wrong.. Right?

With another hesitant step, her body continued further down into the passage way, ignoring the little voice in her head telling her to turn back...

A little further down, she saw the door that was almost invisible to the naked eye. She knew nothing would go wrong. She knew she would get back to the common rooms without any bodily harm coming her way. She knew it. Yea right... She was a little scared out of her mind for a second.

Who was she kidding, she was scared out of her mind, but still she was happy that nothing went wrong and now she would be reunited with her beautiful down feathered bed and pillows. What a bed it was...

Not wanting to waste any more time she reached the hidden door within seconds.

Taking out her wand, she tapped around the stony corners three times and softly muttered "pickle-nickel".

After about couple more seconds, the door glowed a light warm pink and the door slowly slided opened leading her out of the dark creepy passage way for good.

But as soon as she exited the secret door, the color in her cheeks drained.

This was definitely not the Gryffindor hallways; it was far, far, far away from it.

Her eyes roamed around the walls and she immediately knew where she was. Silver and Green drapings and who could miss the infamous Slytherin snake... she knew her gut feelings were trying to tell her something!

This meant she was in the Slytherin Corridors.

She had to get out of here fast, who knew what would happen to her if a group of Slytherins found her in their territory or if Snape found her?

NO… she had to stay optimistic, she was stronger than any Slytherin scum-bag and she had her faithful wand with her to protect her. She knew almost every spell there was including some unforgiveable curses as well.

During the war, it was a requirement for all fourth years and older to learn the spells for self defense against the Death Eaters or other magical threats.

Hermione stood up straight and dusted her skirt off and decided to try finding her way back before she really got caught by someone. She knew for sure she wouldn't be returning the passage ways soon, who knew where it would lead her to next. Pulling her tanned messenger bag back onto her shoulders, she quietly walked down the hallways, not noticing the lights were glowing brighter than before. Which meant someone was aleady there or she was getting deeper into the common rooms.

She really didn't know where she was heading off to, she never explored the Slytherin common rooms dungeons before, so she was absolutely utterly lost. …

After about twenty minutes of circling the hallways she started to get nervous. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the light footsteps heading towards her. Before Hermione could stop herself, she fell tumbling down onto the floor with her books scattering all around her from her bag.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry.. Let me help you up." Before she could protest, he,( determining by his grip and voice), hauled her up easily back on her feet. Once she was up they both got a clearer look at who it was, she was in shock.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" with a humorous glint in his eyes he answered her obviously stupid question.

"What am I doing here Granger? What are you doing here? These are the Slytherin corridors and the last time I checked I was definitely a Slytherin."

Feeling stupid and at a loss of words for the first time in her life, she kneeled down to pick up her abandoned messenger bag and books.

"Well I guess, your right for once in you life Malfoy… well anyways thank you for your help.."

Even if thought they were being civil toward each other at the moment she still didn't trust this boy at all and she was getting ready to run if the situation came to be or just hex his ass to China. She liked the last idea better.

Draco got a quick glimpse of uncertainty and distrust in her eyes.

Deciding to break the silence Draco looked at her in the eyes, "So Granger, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here middle of the night in our humble Slytherin dungeon corridors.. all by yourself and don't lie to me. I hate liars."

He waited for Hermione to answer back. "To be honest Malfoy I don't have to tell you anything but if you must know… I think I'm lost." Hermione searched around the hallways trying to figure out a way back to her common rooms.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione forgot where she was and who she was with, she started to do that a lot after the wars ended.

Draco just stared at her; she really did change over the years. From the fuzzy haired mud blood he first met, she was now a matured woman with soft luscious curls that framed her heart shaped face. She wasn't as ugly as he thought he was… she was kind of...

NO!! he couldn't think that way about her that way, she was the bookworm mud blooded Gryffindor princess and war hero. That meant she was off limits. Besides they couldn't stand each other and hated each other with a passion or so he convinced himself. The Slytherin Prince could not seriously be attracted to the Gryffindor Princess, which was impossible. She had mud blood cooties.

"So you're lost are you? Well good luck finding your way out. Hopefully you'll still be alive by tomorrow morning. Good night Granger." With a smirk he took turned around to leave, but before he could go any further Hermione called out to him.

"Malfoy hold up." whispered Hermione, her voice barely audible.

"Wait a second, um I was wondering since your already here, if you could help me find my way back. I'm sure you don't want to but could you help me... Please?" with a loud sigh she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

She just stared at him playing with her fidgety fingers as she waited for his response, ashamed of asking a Malfoy for help.

His grey eyes turned metallic as he looked into her honey brown eyes as if trying to search for something. Hermione grew even more nervous and irritated. How hard was it to answer a simple question… and how long was he going to look at her?

"You know if you don't want to all you have to say is no." angrily she stared into his cold steel grey eyes searching for a answer, any answer, but they nothing was there.

"Fine then Malfoy, I'll take your silence as a no then. Good night Malfoy, thanks for your help and yes I'm being sarcastic." huffed Hermione.

With that she headed the opposite direction from the 'stupid ferret', leaving him standing there all by himself.

At first she didn't notice but the more she looked around her, she saw that the hallways were nearly empty.

They lacked the usual decorations of paintings of famous wizards and witches. That was very strange since Hogwarts was known for all the famous decorations adorning the walls.

After about an hour of aimlessly walking around in circles, she realized she was still very much lost and she didn't even know if she was still in the Slytherin Corridors anymore.

She tried to look for clues to where she was, she never got lost at Hogwarts in her six years of attending the school, and well there was always a first for everything. She didn't know where she was or what time it was but by now it was probably a little past two, who knew...

She sure didn't.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Hermione slid down next to a statu, resting her head on her arms from exhaustion. She was tired and the more she tried to focus on staying awake, the harder it got.

Slowly slipping into unconsciousness she quickly fell asleep as dreams of being in her warm bed and holding Crookshanks in her arms invaded her tired mind, the whole time not noticing the pair of steel gray eyes watching her from the shadows...

"Mione! Hermione! Wake up, today's Halloween! Wake up! Wake up!" slowly Hermione started to wake up.

Where was she?

Was she still in the hallways?

Wow the groud wasn't as cold as she thought..she was so warm and the ground was so lusciously comfortable.

Where was she?

"Ughm.. Ginny?" she grunted.

" Ginny where am I?" she groggily said while looking around her surroundings.

She was in her room...

How did she get back into her room?

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the hallways after being lost for who knows how long no thanks to Malfoy.

"Hermione wake up!" screamed Ginny.

" It's Halloween and we only have ten hours to get ready! You need to get up now!!" half screaming and jumping into Hermione's ears.

Not waiting for a response, Ginny impatiently pulled Hermione out of her warm comfortable down feathered bed, so they could get ready for the day...

not noticing the bag of jelly beans and a note sitting right across from her.

...

AN: Hello! If you guys like this story and would like for me to continue then please review. Thanks!! God Loves...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Jane Granger loved dances because she was a person who loved to dance,

but this was too much for her...

Way too much...

_"Hermione help me now!"_

"_Hermione does this dress look good on me?"_

"_How about this bunny outfit?"_

"_Oh my warlocks.. its too tight Hermione!"_

"_Hermione how about these shoes? "_

"_Ew... it's too frilly."_

"_Hermione which outfit, this or this?"  
__  
"What colored shoes?"_

"_Is the necklace too much?"_

And for the last seven hours Hermione Jane Granger sat there listening to Ginny and Lavender going on and on about which shoes or which top or even which necklace went good.

Bloody Hell it really didn't matter to her because no matter what they put on, in her opinion they looked pretty in what ever outfit they chose. So she really didn't see what the problem was. The whole time they never really even listened to her opinion and they were the ones who dragged her down here to try help them…

Sometimes she wondered if God too got tired of everyone's complaining...

Sigh…This was why her two best friends were boys, girls were too hectic but what could she do, Ginny was one of her closest female companions that were left after the war and Lavender? Well she was just here and currently going out with her back-stabbing best buddy, Ron.

Anyways… it was getting really annoying after SEVEN FREAKING HOURS of listening to the two ramble on about different outfits. They already changed into forty different outfits, and Hermione walked the clock tick away with boredom embedded in her face.

Knowing that she had to hurry up and get ready too, Hermione had to do something.

The way Ginny and Lavender were going at it, they still needed another forty hours or so…for them to finish. Having enough of their nonsense, Hermione got up from her seat with annoyance.

"GINNY, LAVENDER!" both Ginny and Lavender looked up at Hermione surprised.

"What is it Hermione… can't you see that we are busy?" Lavender snapped at Hermione for being interrupted.

Beyond irritated now, Hermione glared at them, ready to hex them flying to Africa.

"Then why do you need me here for !?" huffed Hermione un-lady like.

"I've been watching you two for the last ten hours, trying to help you two get ready but you two obviously do NOT need my help, so I'm leaving, NOW!!"

Hermione slammed the door on them leaving them both with guilty hearts, but not having the time to chase after her, they proceeded their little mission to find the perfect outfit for the Halloween Dance.

Time was ticking away.

Finally getting some peace and quiet around her life, Hermione plopped down on her down feathered bed, snuggling into her mountains of pillows.

Crookshanks meowed, purring into her arms. "Crookshanks, I seriously do not understand girls and I'm a girl, why is that boy?."

Sighing Hermione scratched him behind the ears," Being a cat must be so easy, all you have to do you big fluff ball is eat, sleep, and eat." with a soft giggle, Hermione closed her eyes to get some needed rest before she started getting ready.

After half an hour of getting some sleep, Hermione had to hurry up or else she wasn't going to get ready in time to meet up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and that little stinking Lavender.

She wasted her whole day listening to Ginny and Lavender doing absolutely nothing and that was a serious waste of time, she could have finished her Advanced Potions Essay, but aww well. What's done is done.

Wanting a nice hot shower, Hermione grabbed her towel and under garments, not noticing the bag of jelly beans falling to the floor. But someone else did... immediately when Crookshanks saw the jelly beans land on the floor, he lazily went on top of it and let out a content purr as he rolled around it crushing the jelly beans.

He really was a mysterious cat.

Turning the water to scorching hot, she waited for the cold water to run out.

Leaning down on the counter Hermione looked into the mirror. Seeing her own image in the mirror, a look of loneliness and pain flashed through her warm but cold eyes. But being Hermione Granger the princess of Gryffindor, she shoved those petty feelings aside and stood strong with optimism and strength.

Once the small bathroom filled with steam, Hermione got undressed and got into the shower. The hot scorching water soothing her tired and aching muscles and she started to pray for a better day.

After finishing her relaxing shower, Hermione walked out with a refreshed mind and a new heart to start off the already wasted day.

Finally finished getting ready in the last two hours she had left, Hermione Jane Granger was ready to leave. But before she did, she had to say good bye to her little furry friend, Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks be good while I'm gone and don't make a mess in here either.." giving him a warning glance. "Oh if Dobby drops by, please don't attack him. He really likes you baby… well give me a hug and I'm off!" and Hermione Granger lifted Crookshanks off the floor receiving a nasty meow in return, surprising Hermione.

At once Hermione saw the bag of jelly beans and the letter on the floor, she now knew why Crookshanks was in such a nasty mood.

He was hiding something from her. ( Duhh..)

"Crookshanks…" giving him an annoyed glare but he was already off in his other world where there were mountains of cat nips and tasty kitty treats.

Hermione didn't know what to do with that cat sometimes. He was always making trouble and never ever listening to a thing she said. But now she had bigger problems, suspiciously Hermione looked at the bag of jelly beans.

Who could have given them to her? What if it was cursed? She knew the only person that was in her room was Ginny and that was ages ago. Deciding to read the letter first, to try find out who it was from, Hermione reached for the letter.

_Good Morning Granger,_

_Had a good night? _

_Well today is the Halloween Dance and I was wondering if you could save me a dance. _

_After all… I did get you safely into your room last night didn't I?_

_I'll be looking for you Granger._

_Yours Truely..._

_P.S. Enjoy the bag of jelly beans, _

_It has strawberry passion punch in it but becareful of the booger wax flavor..._

_its very awful…_

_I think I ate one earlier.. _

Was this some kind of a joke? Who the hell was Mr. Jelly Beans anyways… and whoever it was, wasn't making any sense. How was she supposed to find him with the name Mr. Jelly Beans? What kind of NAME was MR JELLY BEANS? Not knowing what to do, Hermione just grabbed the bag full of assorted jelly beans and left her room to look for Harry and Ron.

Within minutes Hermione was going down the stairs toward the common rooms. Hopfully she wasn't late...

"Hermione??"

"Wow….. Hermione Granger is that you?"

"…"

"Hermione!!"

All four heads of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender turned towards her as she entered the common rooms.

They were all seated next to the fire place waiting for their little Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger when she popped out of no where.. in her little outfit. (Wink Wink...)

Feeling a bit nervous Hermione looked side to side looking for a sign of approval, but instead she was met with a red faced Ron Weasley whose face almost matched his hair quite nicely.

"Hermione Granger you are NOT going out like.." but Ron was rudely cut off by Ginny.

"Wow. Hermione you're looking HOT!!" with a cheeky smile Ginny ran up to her and gave her a loving and a I'm really sorry about earlier hug. "Hermione, earlier I am very sorry. I didn't know how absurd I was being.. but you must understand!! Right?" and with a gleaming smile Ginny looked up at Hermione hoping for a speck of forgiveness. Not knowing what else to do Hermione smiled back at Ginny. "Of course I understand Ginny, today was a hectic morning.. Besides earlier, I think I saw Romilda Vane hit poor Neville on the head with her ten inch heels." With that everyone gave a laugh except for Ron, who was sulking in the corner, for no apparent reason… ( yea right.. ) After their little chit chat, Lavender too walked up to her and gave her a 'I'm sorry' hug.

And they were off toward the ball room. But no body noticed Lavender hold on extra tight to Ron while giving him the evil glare. " Stay away from her or else your going to get it Ron Weasley…" Lavender quietly whispered into his ears and Ron quickly looked away from Hermione and kept walking trying to give his date the most forced smile in his whole life as a Weasley.

By the time they got there... the hallways were crowded beyond belief, everyone were in skimpy little outfits and many people were masked since this was a Halloween Dance.

Within minutes, Hermione lost her friends in the crowd, since everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get into the room first. "Hermione is that you?" hollered Luna all the way up front and by the looks of it, Luna was out of breath.

Glad to find a familiar face, Hermione shoved some first years and second years out of the way to try to get to Luna before she lost sight of her too.

Everyone were wearing their damned masks that it was hard to tell who was who.

"Luna, thank goodness I found you. It is way too crowded…" huffed Hermione.

"I know, I wonder if they have pudding..." and Luna was gone with her half glazed eyes.

Finally after a couple more minutes of waiting and looking, Hermione was now in the ballroom with Luna where it was a lot more roomier. There seemed to be a lot mores students here today than any other dances, because Dumbledore decided to let other schools come to their dance for unification. Not able to find any one she wanted to see, Hermione decided to sit down in the nearest table available.

"Luna lets go sit…" but Luna was already gone leaving Hermione all alone once more.

Feeling truly alone, Hermione sat down on the red plushy chair letting out a frustrating sigh. She knew she looked alright tonight but why was she was all alone...

How pathetic was she, but she had to get over it. She was here and she had to make the best of it, didn't she? Forcing a radiant smile on her face, Hermione shoved her chair aside and stood up, ready to make the night worthwhile. Not noticing the hungry looks she was receiving from her fellow male body and many of them were getting hit in the head with their date's heels.

The music was alright, the Twickley Witches were playing and she was ready to dance!! Okay she was ready to DANCE!! but no body was dancing with HER! great...

They were all tied down to their dates by the looks of it and she couldn't even find her friends. Feeling defeated Hermione was ready to walk back to her little table, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dance floor. Surprised beyond surprised, Hermione looked up at the stranger, but his face was covered with a charming black mask, which contrasted well with his silvery blonde hair.

He was dressed in a dark pitch black pixie outfit, which he surprisingly pulled off very well, almost looking like Peter Pan from the muggle fiction novels.

Giving her a gentle smile he pulled her closer . "Hello miss, would you like to do the honor of dancing with me?" the stranger whispered into her ears giving her another soft smile.

For some reasons butterflies were flying around in her stomach but now was not the time to feel butterflies.

"Who do you think you are?! What do you mean would I like a dance!! You're already dancing with me aren't you?…!" Hermione hissed at him... but that butterfly feeling wouldn't leave her stomach...

with a another charming smile the stranger twirled her around in his arms once more.

Feeling a bit dizzy from all the spins, Hermione held onto his chest harder. But he just gave her a humorous gaze and smiled down at her.

"But my little muffin, you were looking so scrumptious and alone.. I thought you'd enjoy this.. little surprise by yours truly." said the stranger with a hint of sarcasm and humor.

At a loss of words once more. Hermione just looked at him with a defiant glare but continued to let him lead her with the dance. She had nothing better to do right?

"Well, since we are dancing together, I guess we could... but should I not know who you are at least? What's your name Mr. Peter Pan?" waiting for a response Hermione looked up to try get a better picture of his face, but the mask wouldn't let her.

"You already guessed it right, I am Peter Pan."

Giving him a skeptical look, she laughed. "Are you trying to be funny with me, Mr. Peter Pan?" but the song ended and soon the Twickley Witches were to leave the stage and the Reapers Creepers were to play soon.

Quickly pulling Hermione closer than before to his chest, he whispered gently into her ear, "But I guess I could give you little hint..."

With those words her heart beat faster and harder for some unknown reason.

"My little french maid… I am your Mr. Jelly Beans and by the way thanks for the dance." And he gave her one last brain gushing twirl. Left in the middle of the dance floor leaving her heart fluttering..

Once his words seeped into her presently for now nonexistent brain, she didn't know what was going on anymore.

Realizing that her mystery man just ditched her, Hermione snapped out of her daze and searched for this boy or man.

Hermione looked from her right to her left trying to catch a glimpse of him, but it was as if he just vanished into thin air.

Then right on que something or someone came and pulled her aside holding onto her tight.

"Hermione where have you been?" Ginny half yelled through the ear deafing music.

"Oh.. hey Ginny…" muttered Hermione not really interested in talking to them right now...

But with a giggle, Ginny and Ron pulled her away from the dance floor to the tables where everyone else were at, not noticing all the emotions and questions running through Hermione's head at the moment.

Hermione shook her head, pushing away all questions into a far corner in her brian, besides she didn't even know who he was and she did not go for the whole mysterious stalker types. They later turned out to be freaks, besides how did she know if this was some sick joke or something.

She shouldn't be getting all flustered because of some unknown stranger, she didn't know anything about this man, except that he liked jelly beans?

She is Hermione Granger, she wasn't the type of girl who went after boys who she didn't know, she didn't even go after guys she did know... but she still couldn't push away the curiousity of who he was... and the night wasn't even half finished. Who was he?

"So Hermione who was the guy you were dancing with earlier?" eagerly Lavender jumped at Hermione the first chance she got. The sooner Hermione got a man, the better it was for her, but the only answer she got was a soft mutter and a blush.

" Mr. Jelly Beans...?"

Everyone just looked at her funny, thinking their little Hermione had a little too much punch, but Hermione didn't care because whoever that man was, he left her heart beating faster than ever.

* * *

Somewhere not so far away, more like a couple seats down, sat a boy with silvery blonde hair with his best mate, Blaise Zambini and the rest of their little crew.

They were all laughing with their dates talking about absolute rubbish.

"Draco, where were you the last ten minutes? Pansy was looking for you..." Blaise looked at Draco up and down giving him a suspicious glance.

"You just disappeared.. where were you?" But Draco avoided his gaze.

"None of your bloody business mate..." giving him a cold glare, warning Blaise to just leave it. "Anyways... whose after party are we going to crash tonight?" Draco quickly changed the subject but Blaise knew that sooner or later he would find out what was going on, he always did, but for now he would let it slide.

Besides, everyone had their little hidden skeletons didn't they?

_**AN: could you guys please review and tell me if i should continue with this story because im not sure anymore...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** H_ey thanks for the review you guys! Thanks a lot and I wanted to apologize for all the grammar and spelling errors in the last two chatpers... I'll be fixing them soon. Sorry well enjoy the new chapter!!_

**AN: **Oh and Review for the next chapter!! :)

Draco couldn't believe it, he almost blew it. He knew Blaise was already suspicious and that meant that Blaise would be keeping his eye on him now. He was getting annoyed by all of this. Just because he disappeared for a couple of minutes or whatever, Blaise was acting like a fucking nanny.

Following him around wherever he went. He couldn't believe he almost blew it. If Blaise saw him dancing with Granger, he wouldn't hear the last of it. Dancing with their all time enemy would've been devastating and not to mention, if his father found out he danced with Granger… he didn't even want to think about it.

It was only a dance, one dance and nothing more. Nothing more… that was all he wanted and that was what he got. He really didn't know what he was doing with the whole Jelly Beans, but it didn't matter anymore. He needed to stop all of this. He couldn't let anyone know… besides he got what he wanted right ... - One dance?

The dance was over even before it started for Hermione. She danced with a couple other guys and even some of her girl friends but in the end she still couldn't get Jelly Beans out of her head.

Throughout the whole night, Jelly Beans was haunting Hermione's thoughts. She still couldn't figure it out, how was that someone she didn't even know was affecting her this much? This didn't make any sense to her.

Maybe she was alone for too long. Maybe, just maybe, she was just acting out because she was lonely for too long. That had to be it… it was a natural reaction after all the alone time she had. She was just really lonely and finding a way to fill in the void…

That had to be it… Right? She was just very lonely, one dance couldn't affect her this much, it couldn't.

Loneliness did crazy things to many people and who was to say that she was immune?

* * *

Finally it was time for the after party and guess who was throwing it? The Gryffindors!! (Hoot Wootie Woot) Hermione was helping with the decorations or she was doing almost all of it. Everyone knew where to go now, since the Gryffindors were known for their up to beat after parties and of course the drinks. For generations, it was tradition that the Gryffindors would throw secret, 'underground', after parties and this the time when all four houses came united and partied the night away.

Hermione was dearly hoping for her mystery man to come, maybe this time he would show himself without the mask. After all she did owe him a thank you for bringing her back to the Gryffindor Towers didn't she? Though he could've been from another school, but that couldn't be because he was there a couple of days ago to help her out. He put the bag of jelly beans in her room, so he had to be a Hogwarts student. Who was he? Who was the Jelly Bean Man?

Deciding that she would think about him later, Hermione continued with the decorations with the others, mean while Ron was having his own little mini chess tournament in his little corner.

_"CHECKMATE."_

_"CHECKMATE."_

_"CHECKMATE."_

... Ron would always be Ron when it came to chess. No matter what he did, he would always be known for his chess skills. Letting out a sigh, she looked around the room, only a couple of people were in the room, since everyone went back to their dormitories to change. So far the room was looking good.

Hermione installed black lights, so it was suggested that everyone wear white shirts, so they could glow. But that wasn't it, Hermione also installed rave lights so every thirty minutes, the lights would take turns. It would be great, even thought many wizards and witches weren't accustomed to muggle dances, she would throw the best dance Hogwarts ever had. Of course there was going to be food and refreshments and a lots of couches to sit and just hang out at... or in Ginny and Lavender's shoes, snogg with their dates or boy friends like there was no tomorrow.

Within thirty minutes, the room was filled with students from all the houses and even some of the students from the other schools stayed for the after party, which was usually prohibited,but in thsi case it was different. The black lights were on and more than half the room were dancing any way they wanted since the teachers were not present for the after parties.

The windows started to fog up from all the body heat and everyone were sweating from dancing and the intense heat. Hermione changed into a turquoise flannel shirt with black checkered stripes with pitch black jeans and heels. To match her outfit, Hermione let her hair loose from the bobby pins that were holding them up and gentle, sexy curls flowed down her back.

Hermione again danced only a couple songs with a couple of guys from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, as well as some who she didn't know at all. They were nice, but for some reason, Hermione couldn't get the Jelly Bean Man out of her head. Who knew Jelly Beans could cause so much trouble for her? He wouldn't leave her alone, technically he wasn't bothering her, but he wouldn't leave her head!!

Hermione looked around the room to look for someone who had at least a bit of resemblence to her mystery man, but found none. All she knew was that he had sivery blonde hair and was about 6'1-2 feet tall... just a guess. That was all she knew about him... How was she supposed to find him, when almost half the people in here were blonde? Besides it wasn't a garuntee that he was here tonight. He could've gone somewhere else, since it was only an after party...

Disappointed, Hermione sat down on the nearest available couch, but when she looked to her left and right, all she saw were drunk couples making out with each other, and some even down to their undergarments. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, but also a bit of jealousy... Not wanting to watch them any longer, Hermione got up again and looked around for a bar with a open seats.

Hermione pushed pass dancing people trying to get to her seat across the room, but before she could get there, someone took it instead. Seeing a open seat right next to it, she took it. Even though it was only 1:30 a.m. Hermione was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just rest. Now even Mr. Jelly Beans was irritating to think about. Who was he to make her so confused, he was nothing, nothing!! She was going to stop thinking about him now. Now she was going to stop thinking about that fool, she didn't need someone who was such a coward to not show his face to her. She was done and finished with him.

Besides she had better things to do. Like get a glass of pumpkin juice or finish her Advanced Potions essay... no.. Not tonight, or she could just go back to the dance floor and start dancing again, that was always an option she had. The music wasn't going to stop for a long time and there was no point in wasting her time... but for now she would drink.. drink her pumpkin juice.

"Hey Tom, could I get some pumpkin juice here?" Hermione shouted through the music. Tom just looked at her funny stopping everything he did, even though he was only a second year at Hogwarts, he knew how to make his drinks. Him, Tim, and Top were the best bartenders Gryffindors ever had.

"Hey Tim, Top could you cover me for a second?" and Tom walked up to her little corner.

"Hermione, you have to be kidding me right? Relax and here I'll make you a real drink. Just relax and have some fun yea?" Giving Hermione a charming smile, he handed her a pink glass filled with some kind of liquid. She sniffed it and it smelled very tropical, but a hint of alcohol. Hermione gave him a cross look...

"Tom could I please just have a regular drink?" pleaded Hermione, but Tom gaver her a stern, if you don't drink it then I'm not going to serve for the whole night look. "Hermione if you don't drink it, then I'm not serving anymore and you know how that's going to end."

"Tom...?" whined Hermione, seriously not wanting to get drunk. "Tom common, just give me my pumpkin juice.."

But Tom just shook his head with a smile and everyone knew how this was going to end.

"You have to be kidding me.."

"No I'm not just drink Hermione. You need to relax and what better time than now at your own after party?"

"Shut up you..." Hermione huffed with irritation, but a small smirk graced her glossy lips.

"You know I'm right Hermione, well have fun, I have more customers to tend to!" Giving her a last knowing look, Tom walked to the other side of the bar.

Once Tom was too occupied to look at Hermione, Hermione looked down at her glass of tropical _'juice'_. She was curious as to what would happen if she drank the glass. She never ever in her entire life, took a glass of alcohol... she was the bookworm Granger, she was the Miss. Right... could she do this? Could she do this without regret? Could she? But a small part of her was tugging, urging her. A part of her earned for it... for some change and some fun perhaps? Like Tom said, to have some fun.

Slowly her hands reached for the glass, the ice was slowly melting as a drop of water glided down onto her hands. Letting loose, forget about the past just for a second... Hermione held the glass, looking across into the mirror where all the other beverages were held at. What was she doing? Was this what she wanted? Hermione looked at herself, and she knew she wanted change. She knew she was tired of this all. So this was it...

Without giving another glance, Hermione lifted the glass of tropics and let it glide into her system. At first it burned as she chugged it down, but soon the burning sensation went away, only leaving warmth. Looking down at the glass, she saw that there was only a fourth of it left. The alcohol was running through her body, she felt warm, warmer than usual. Her head started to feel light and everything felt better. All the problems, all the worries, all her fears seemed to just melt away. All she wanted was to have fun.

Grabbing the rest of her cup, Hermione chugged it down, waiting for the burning sensation to cool down. Today was the day she would bring change into her life. She already took the step by taking the drink... the next step... She really didn't know what she going to do, but tonight was the night she would party. Slowly she got out of her seat. At first she staggered a bit, but after getting used to feeling, Hermione swayed herself to the dance floors.

The beat was strong, pumping into her system in unison with the alcohol in her system. Hermione bumped her hips with the beat and everyone was watching her. Everyone knew Hermione was a dancer, but not like this. This was beyond she ever showed to the world. She was moving with the music as if the music was made for her. The music was hers and she was in control. It was a trance and her mystery man was not too far away watching her.

As soon all the shock seemed to slip away, everyone continued what they were doing. Hermione was in her own little world as the music took her along for the ride. She never felt like this before, who knew alcohol could make her feel this way? Who knew? All the guys in the room were ready for her and she was ready for them. This time she would dance the way she wanted and no one was going to stop her, she wasn't going to stop... This was what she needed, what she wanted, freedom...

Suddenly Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and she didn't care. Tonight she was going to have fun. Their bodies moved in unison and he suprisingly was able to keep up with her. Slowly his hand pulled her closer than before and keeping his grip strong as he rubbed himself against her.

The lights changed to the rave lights and soon a even more upbeat song came out. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually having the time of her life. Whoever her partner was, he was a great dancer and he was able to keep up. More than half the guys that she danced with was never able to keep up with her. They were too slow or too dominant in the dance, most of the guys she danced with were rigid and stiff, but this guy was different. Maybe it was the alcohol affecting her or maybe it was something else, but she didn't care. She just wanted to have fun.

His hands roamed around her as he pulled her closer almost embedding her to him.

Hermione let out a soft moan as she got lower and closer to him. She was aroused and never in her life was she ever aroused, not like this. Never... and she wanted to know who it was... She wanted to see his face, whoever it was. If this was Ron, she sweared that she would pounce on him and just snog him senselessly.

Switching her position, Hermione tried to turn to face him, but he steadied his grip on her and held her still. Then he pulled her back, slowly leading her out of the dormitories. Feeling even more light headed than before, Hermione just giggled as she followed her stranger out of the domitories. If Hermione was straight, she probably would have fought against him and he would be half dead, but for now something just told her that she should follow him and that was exactly what she did.

Once in awhile, Hermione stumbbled as the alcohol affected her limbs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione held onto his back, giggling into his shirt as she kept in track with his fast pace. But there was silence as she looked at his back with curiousity. Who was she following? Whoever he sure looked handsome from what she could see. His back was toward her but his grip on her hands were firm and very warm. She liked his hands, they were very calming.

"Hey you have very soft hands..." Hermione fell into a fit of giggles as she talked to herself about chocolate chip cookies and boogie bots. Soon they stopped in front of a portrait and the stranger whispered something into the ears of the unicorn in the painting.

"Hey are we going to be dancing soon? I want to dance..." and Hermione jumped up and down in her heels making clacking noises which echoed througout the silent hallways.

Finally the stranger answered her question. "Yea we're going to be dancing." Somethine was weird about his voice, it almost sounded husky but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted to have fun and dance. If she was dancing than she was having fun and she wanted to have fun. That was all that mattered to her. With her brain all fuzzed up, Hermione didn't even notice that they weren't in the Gryffindor common rooms anymore and she didn't even know who the guys was. All she thought about was having fun and she was going to make sure she was.

Soon they were inside the room. Inside was a tiny fire blazing as a huge bed was smack in the middle of the room. Hermione looked around and once she saw the bed, Hermione jumped on the bed bouncing up and down as if she was a little four year old.

"Oh my gosh! I love this place! I never knew it was here!" With a final bounce, Hermione laid on the bed as colorful pillows surrounded her. "Oooh... Look at the pillows. I love pillows" With a sigh Hermione smiled.

The stranger just looked at Hermione with humor. Once she let herself loose, she was actually funny and cute? Hermione Granger funny and cute? Now this was something he would've never believed if someone told him this, this morning. Hermione Granger was mysterious, book-wormish, sometimes sexy when she dressed herself, and many other things, but cute? This was something new to his book. She was always too serious to be cute.

As she sighed and giggled to herself, Hermione move around the bed slowly moving around, kind of turning him on.

"Ugh... It's hot in here..." Before he could stop her, Hermione was down to her bra and nickers. Somehow she was still able to keep her heels on in the process of taking off her clothes. Not knowing what to do, he looked away. He didn't know what to do, he was never in the postition to turn away from a girl.

The only reason he brought her here was because he was scared she was going to do something stupid in the common rooms, but what was he doing? Why was he bringing her here? This was his own private quarters. For someone really smart, he was sure stupid at times like this. So he did the only thing a Malfoy knew to do.

"Granger, you want another drink?" Maybe if she kept drinking, she would just fall asleep? That happened to a plenty of girls he dated. Couple more shots and they would just knock out before he could do anything. Now that was a bust and as of right now, he didn't want to try anything with Granger. He wanted to but now was not the time, but he was slowly loosing control as his eyes kept roaming around her body. No he had to stop... he couldn't go through with this...

"OOOhh. More drinks? Lets drink, I'm thirsty!!" Hermione quickly got off the bed and staggered her way toward him. Making sure she couldn't see his face, especially since the room was very dimmed.

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered, "Azerprethio" and instantly there were two crystal glasses and bottles of the strongest drinks he knew. Draco was thankful he knew this spell, when he learned it, who knew when? But all he knew was that he knew this spell and it came in handy.

Using magic, Hermione's cup was instantly filled with hard liquor but he mixed it with some tropical punch, making it bareable for her to drink. Once the cup was filled, Hermione took her cup and drowned it, not even thinking to look at his face. Draco couldn't believe it, but our little bookworm knew how to drink. After a couple of minutes, Hermione started to giggle even more than before... Uh-Oh.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" hestitantly Draco lifted his face, looking into her face... and he knew she was a goner.

"Huh? Oh ha-lllllooo... Haha.." Hermione bobbed her head side to side. "Hehhehe... It's hwooot..." and soon Hermione started tugging at her bra, and Draco just stared. He couldn't do anything to stop her... She just looked so irresistable as her perfectly plump chests bounced up and down. He couldn't help it... he was a teenager who was in a room with a totally drunk sexy cute bookworm, ready to take off her bra for him and maybe do whatever he ordered her to do.

He wanted to just push her down and caress her until she screamed for him, he wanted her to moan his name over and over again, but he couldn't. '_No... Draco Malfoy you have to stop it here.' _softly he muttered to himself. Restraint was getting harder and harder...

But he had to stop her.. she would regret this in the morning and she wouldn't even remember any of this. He had to stop her... at least he hoped she wouldn't.

Getting up from his seat, Draco pulled her hands away from her bra as Hermione softly let out a moan, now truely turning him on more than before. This was what he wanted wasn't it? Take Granger and then let all his frustrations go... All of this was affecting his the area down south... and he wouldn't be able to stop himself if this continued..

No.. he couldn't do this...

He couldn't he had to stop it...

But she's so willing...

No!!He had to stop..

Blaise was already suspicous...

He was already pushing the boundaries...but... He had to STOP it NOW!!

Letting out another moan, Hermione looked into his eyes... He couldnt take this, each moan, each look at her... his restraint was slowly melting away as she pulled him closer.

Instantly fear entered Draco's heart ignoring the lust and passion filled in the dark depths of her eyes.

Once she realized who he was, she would push him away and run away. She would blame all of this on him, she would hate him more than ever. She would kill him.. She would...

But before he could finish his thoughts, Hermione forced him down onto the floor straddling his lower half with her long sleek legs.

What was going on? Draco couldn't understand what was going, what was Granger doing? This was not supposed to happen...

"Granger... get.." huskily Draco rasped out, but his words were interrupted as Hermione went in for the dive.

Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy.


End file.
